This invention relates to two-wheeled hand trucks or dollies of the type wherein a load-supporting nose plate mounts to a primary frame which supports a pair of wheels in a manner so that the load can be received on the nose plate and transported, with the frame in a vertically inclined position.
Hand trucks of varying design have been patented by the assignee of the present invention and among them are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,997,182; 4,121,855; 4,275,894; 4,420,166; and 4,563,014. These hand trucks, which have been constructed with a considerable number of die cast component parts for purposes of strength, have been sold widely.
Another prior hand truck of which applicant is aware uses a die-cast component consisting of wheel-supporting brackets integrated by a spanning front wall which serves as a load rest for a separate horizontal nose plate. In this latter construction, the front wall has raised bosses on which the side rails of a primary frame are secured by means of screws extending up from the bottom of the nose plate and through the bosses into blind bores provided in the side rails. The front wall further has rail engaging walls at its sides which are bolted to the side rails.